First Word
by teno-hikari
Summary: A side ficlet for the 'Two Daddies' story arc, Asato accidentally teaches his daughter, Ruka, her first swear word ^_^;


First Word  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com  
  
* Disclaimers: I own nothing but this fanfic  
  
* Summary: A side ficlet for the 'Two Daddies' story arc, Asato accidentally teaches his daughter, Ruka, her first swear word ^_^;  
  
* Warning: yaoi (m/m) pairings - Tsuzuki/Muraki and Oriya/Hisoka  
  
------------------  
  
  
"Bubbawies!" little Ruka giggled as she watched the bubbles float around in awe. The toddler raised her hands to see how many she could catch and was sorely disappointed as they burst on contact. Before the little girl could wail her eardrum-shattering wail, she caught the sound of a squeaking noise and looked up happily at her daddy holding Mr.Quackers.   
  
"Ducky!" she smiled widely, reaching for the plastic duck from her daddy's hand.   
  
Asato smiled as he set it into the bath with her and watched as she happily made a grab for the rubber toy. While she was deeply fascinated once more with the squeaking duck, her daddy gently bathed his daughter and was careful not to get soap or shampoo into her large violet eyes. Ruka loved bath time especially when it included her favorite bath toys and of course one of her daddies.   
  
"Squeak! Squeak!" Ruka sang as she repeatedly squeaked Mr.Quackers for her parent.   
  
"It's time to get out now, Ru-chan," Asato said gently as he reached for a towel. "Dad is bringing Uncle Oriya and Uncle Hisoka home for dinner. Come on ..."   
  
He urged her into his hands but the toddler only starred at them before shaking her head in defiance. "Don wanna."   
  
"Ru-chan," Asato protested as she made her defiant face at him. "Don't you want to see them? Come on, bath time is over."  
  
"Don wanna!" she said with a little more firmness, her tone mimicking her dad's. "Wanna stay in bath. Wanna play with ducky and bubbawies!"   
  
Shocked by her defiance, Asato schooled his features to make him look firm. "Ru-chan, come on ... out of the tub."   
  
"No."  
  
"Ru-chan, please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ru-chan!"  
  
"DON WANNA!" the girl wailed as she began to through a tantrum by splashy soapy water everywhere. Unfortunately for Asato, he got a face full. Ruka stopped her wailing as she saw her daddy fall back onto the bathroom floor with a hand over his eyes.   
  
"Da ... daddy?" Ruka blinked as she peeked over the tub to look at him.   
  
"Owwww," Asato whined as he furiously rubbed at his stinging eyes.   
  
"Da?" the child whispered, now afraid that she hurt her daddy.   
  
"Dammit," Asato swear under his breath and waited patiently until his vision returned to normal. His violet eyes met his daughter who was now peeking over the rim of the bathtub, looking utterly terrified. The Shinigami sighed and gave her one of his warmest smiles before crawling back to the bathtub and held out his hands.  
  
"Come on Ru-chan," he said softly. "Bath time is over."   
  
She nodded numbly and took the offered hands before wrapping her small arms around his neck. Asato chuckled as he pulled the little girl up into his arms and began to dry her with a towel. The child pulled back as he toweled her damp silver hair.   
  
"Daddy?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Daddy is fine," he assured Ruka with a kiss to her forehead. "Don't do that again, okay?"   
  
She nodded as he set his daughter down and reached for her clothes.   
  
"Dammit!"   
  
Asato froze, dropping the child's dress back onto the counter. He whirled to face his little girl who was beaming happily at him. Swallowing hard, he hoped he was hearing things.   
  
"What did you just say?" he asked.  
  
"Dammit!" Ruka repeated clearly. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"   
  
"Stop!" Asato kneeled before her and shook his head. "Don't say that, it's a bad word."  
  
"Dammit!"   
  
The brunette gaped as she merrily sang the swear word once more and his husband's face seemed to hover into view.   
  
  
/ flashback   
  
"Ruka is repeating words rather quickly," Kazutaka told him one day. "She'll repeat and remember each of them. So do watch what you say around her."  
  
"Of course," Asato said absently. "I'm not that irresponsible."  
  
"Mmmhmmm..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Nothing, dear."  
  
/ end flashback  
  
"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"   
  
"Ru-chan, stop!" her daddy protested. "Don't say that again or..."  
  
"Asato, we're home," Kazutaka called out from the hallway.  
  
"Dad!" Ruka cried out happily as she ran out the bathroom door to go find her other parent. Asato looked at the half filled bath tub and wondered if he could drown himself before his husband came in and killed him. Finding no point to it, he followed and met the three men in the hallway who were starring at the streaking child.   
  
"Asato," Kazutaka picked up his daughter. "Why isn't Ruka wearing clothes?"   
  
"Sorry," Asato handed the other man the towel so he could dry off their child. "She ran away after I pulled her out of the tub."   
  
"Naughty, Ruka," Kazutaka scolded her with a small smile on his face. He wrapped the towel around Ruka and began to tickle her bare feet, causing the girl to shriek out in laughter. Asato looked passed his husband's shoulder to see both Oriya and Hisoka standing in the hallway, both watching the doctor's display of affection with amusement.   
  
"Hey, newlyweds," Asato waved at them. "How was Okinawa?"   
  
"Hot," Hisoka answered. "I got sunburned."   
  
"Hmph," Oriya snorted as he wrapped an arm around his lover's slim waist. "At least your sunburns heal in about a minute or less. I can still feel mine."   
  
Kazutaka chuckled as he stepped up to kiss his husband before heading to the bathroom. "All right, my dear, it's time to get dressed."  
  
"Dammit!"   
  
Silence filled the hallway and all four men starred at the giggling violet-eyed girl. Oriya then looked at his friend, Hisoka coughed, Asato turned red and began to stare at the carpet. Kazutaka's glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as he looked disbelievingly at his child.   
  
"Ruka," he said rather calmly after a short moment. "What did you say?  
  
The girl cocked her head and looked curiously at him, she then looked at her daddy who was shaking his head at her.   
  
"Dammit?" she repeated uncertainly.   
  
Kazutaka frowned, "Where did you hear it, Ruka?"  
  
Asato wondered how far he could get before his husband and ex-homicidal killer - turned around.   
  
"Daddy," the child answered, pointing at her other parent who wished he could sink into the floor to escape.  
  
"I see," the former killer's tone darkened as he clothed the girl and handed her to his best friend. The Shinigami gave the two men a look that said 'Save yourselves' and they took the hint.   
  
"Well, we'll just be waiting downstairs," said Oriya. Holding Ruka in his arms, both he and Hisoka quickly left the second floor, leaving Asato all alone with Kazutaka. The silver haired man turned over to face his lover with a wicked smirk on his face. Just like in the past, when they were on not so good terms, the Shinigami found himself pressed against the wall as the doctor stalked gracefully toward him.   
  
"Naughty, Tsuzuki-san," the murderer said in his predatory tone of voice which sent shivers down his husband's spine. Using the brunette's former surname meant that Kazutaka was going to be slipping into his past self's shoes for a little while ...  
  
Asato let out a small whimper as the hunter advanced and slipped a hand into the waistband of his pants. The doctor's devious smile grew wider, pulling the smaller man to him and whispered against Asato's ear. "Dirty mouths need to be cleaned out, don't you agree ... Tsuzuki-san?"   
  
His husband shivered and made a small yelp as he was tossed over the taller man's shoulder and carried to the bathroom. The killer purred as he patted his lover's behind, encouraging another yelp. He stepped inside the bathroom with his bundle then locked the door shut behind them. "I knew you would see things my way."   
  
  
Both Hisoka and Oriya sweat dropped nervously as they heard the sound of splashing water and Asato's yelps from upstairs. The noises stopped a couple minutes later when they finished feeding Ruka and were now serving her dessert, a small slice of strawberry shortcake. Like her daddy, Ruka was nearly foaming at the mouth.   
  
"Say 'dessert', Ru-chan," said Hisoka as he smiled at the little girl in Oriya's lap.   
  
"She's a cute little squirt," said Oriya as the girl tried to reach for the cake. "Almost makes me envious of those two."  
  
"You'll have to talk to them about how they performed the spell on how to create a child because I don't think they're going to give you theirs," said Hisoka as he fed the little girl. "Also, you're going to have to give up smoking."   
  
Oriya's pipe nearly fell out of his mouth and then looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should just get a cat instead."   
  
Hisoka rolled his eyes at the older man before he continued to serve Ruka. "Come on, Ru-chan, say 'dessert'."   
  
"Dessert!" the toddler pointed to the piece of cake. "Dessert! Dessert! Dessert!"   
  
"Say 'please'," said Oriya as he brushed some of the silver hair from her mouth.   
  
"Pwease!" the girl begged. "Pwease! Pwease! Pwease!"   
  
"Say 'ah'!"   
  
"AH!"   
  
"My child is not your parrot," said Muraki as he stepped into the kitchen, dragging a half conscious Shinigami with him.   
  
"Dessert!" Ruka smiled and pointed at the cake. "Dessert, pwease?"   
  
Kazutaka smiled as he brushed through the girl's silver locks, "Much better, I'm glad you're saying nicer words."  
  
Asato sat down next to his partner and smiled tiredly at his daughter. Ruka noticed him and smiled, holding out her arms to him. He followed her command and took her to sit on his lap.   
  
"Daddy," she beamed up at him before pointing to the cake once again. "Wan dessert, daddy?"   
  
"That's okay, Ru-chan," he shook his head. This time Oriya did drop his pipe and Hisoka dropped the fork he had been holding, both clattered noisily to the floor. The Shinigami grinned at his husband who grinned back. "I already had mine."  
  
"Ne, what was Ru-chan's first word anyway?" asked Hisoka.   
  
"I thought that was obvious," Kazutaka wrapped his arms around both his husband and child and used his hand to gesture to the plate in the young Shinigami's hands. "Cake."  
  
* owari * 


End file.
